Over time, every masonry structure will require the mortar between masonry joints to be removed and replaced with new mortar. The mortar between masonry joints is very important for a number of reasons. For example, the mortar provides the strength to hold the masonry units together; it serves as a type of cushion between masonry units; and it provides a water-resistant barrier to help prevent moisture and other contaminants from entering the structure. Thus, when the mortar begins to show signs of deterioration, it must be removed and replaced with new mortar to continue providing the above-enumerated benefits.
The process of removing the deteriorated mortar and replacing it with new mortar is referred to as repointing, which is sometimes called either pointing or tuckpointing. Prior art methods of mortar removal utilize manual hand tools and powered hand tools. Such methods are very labor intensive and time consuming, which makes the current repointing methods very expensive. In addition, the process of removing the deteriorated mortar from the masonry joints generates silica dust. Masonry workers who inhale silica dust run the risk of developing silicosis, a disabling and many times fatal disease that affects the lungs.
What is needed in the art is a device for removing deteriorated mortar from masonry joints that is less labor intensive and time consuming and that also reduces or eliminates the exposure of silica dust to the worker. The presently disclosed method and system for mortar removal addresses these needs, as well as others.